Christmas of '77
by MasterFeign
Summary: Solangelo AU with Percabeth appearance. Nico is a ballet instructor, unable to reconcile his past. Will is a photographer dealing with the death of his brother and taking care of his kids. The chance encounter will turn their worlds upside down. Set in New York in December 1977.


"Alright class, we will practice going from rest to arabesque and then back to rest. Continue, until I stop the music."

Nico, pressed the play button on the boom box, turning his attention back to his students. Johann Strauss' music filled the room as his students practiced. He walked among them, correcting their form with his cane, as he went along.

If he didn't have to, he would have never started the dance class, he generally disliked being around people, but he did have to pay the bills when not performing in the theatre.

Ballet, one of his loves, gave him a breadth of calm, its elegance and grace distracted him of thoughts of his late sister and mother, and other more primal desires as well.

As he walked amongst his students and noticed a lack of enthusiasm coming from twins Brian and Kimberly.

The two 9 year olds were out of rhythm with the music and rigid in their movements.

"Brian, Kimberly, let the music flow through you. Your movement is too forced." He pointed his cane at their knees."

They nodded at him, wordlessly and continued the exercise in perhaps a more forceful manner. Nico sighed to himself, it was difficult working with children. He continued down the line of kids correcting anything he saw, along the way.

* * *

At the end of class, the kids rushed to the front to grab their jackets and greet their parents. He didn't like chatting with them all that much, preferring for them to be on their way, but he put up with it, after all, they were paying him for the class.

A particularly chatty couple, always seemed to be nosy. Percy and Annabeth approached him. Nico groaned internally, but let out a sigh of relief as thankfully Percy had remembered to remove his shoes this time when walking on the dance floor.

"How was my daughter?" he asked jovially.

"She can show us when we get home," Annabeth admonished her husband, smiling at Nico. She knew her husband was just trying to be friendly with Nico. The poor guy always looked gaunt, as though he could die the next day.

Nico recalled quickly, "she needs a bit of improvement on her Demi-Plié, but otherwise I see an improvement."

"As blunt as always," Percy chuckled. "Listen, the boys and I are having a poker night and-"

"I'll have to decline your offer," Nico interrupted the other man, he added quickly "but thanks."

"Oh, alright. Door's always open though," Percy smiled and turned around embracing his now bundled up daughter.

Nico felt a knot tighten in his stomach, but chose to ignore it. Instead what caught his attention, was someone new in the dance studio.

A man around Nico's age, talking to Brian and Kimberly. He approached them, curious as to why it was not their parents picking them up.

Nico cleared his throat, announcing his presence. The man turned to face him.

"Oh!" The man was surprised. He turned around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have time to introduce myself when I dropped these two troublemakers off," he chuckled. "Had to take some wedding photographs." He held up his camera.

When Nico's expression was unchanging, Will quickly continued: "I'm their uncle."

Nico looked at the two kids for affirmation, and they nodded. Will had a distinct southern accent, and Nico didn't want his students to walk off with some stranger.

Will turned to Brian and handed him the car keys. "Warm it up will, you? You go with him too, Kim."

The two children waved to their instructor and left the dance studio, Will turned back to Nico with a stern expression.

"Their mother and father – my brother, died in a car crash, five days ago, a drunk driver – thank god for the harsher penalties they're bringing in now… Anyway, I was named in their will as their guardian. Oh -" Will took out his hand from his pocket for Nico to shake. "Name's Will by the way."

Nico took the hand, begrudgingly, and was surprised to feel how warm it was. "Nico." He said simply, letting the other man continue.

"Anyway, I figured bringing them to their class like usual, might help them get back on their feet. Did it help?"

"It was noticeable," Nico commented.

"Oh, well, hmm…"

A silence followed.

"So same time next week?" Will, changed the topic.

"Yes, and there's no class on the 23rd."

"Gottcha," Will nodded. He zipped up his coat. "Nice meeting you, Nico." He smiled and left the building, the last parent (or guardian) to leave he premises.

Nico closed up the dance studio and ventured into the crisp early December air. Will's mention of the two deaths caught him off guard. The last time he had thought about death had been a while ago, he never even turned on the news, or read the paper.

* * *

Will wasn't use to kids. Never mind having to take care of them 24/7. He had been living the bachelor life, ever since leaving the farm back in Texas. He always wanted to do something bigger than just working on the farm all his life – as his father intended, and New York City was the perfect opportunity.

In two years' time, in the Big Apple, he had already had a good number of wedding photography gigs and was already lined up for more. It was natural for him, and he loved making people happy.

Will had vaguely remembered agreeing to something of Michael's will, but never put much stock into it. So it was a surprise to him, when he was given custody of their twin kids. However, despite not necessarily being ready to parent children, when asked to provide evidence that he'd be a suitable guardian, he did at least present evidence of his success as a photographer, in the wedding industry. Though his ulterior motive was that he did not want the kids to live with or default to his own mother and father (their grandparents). He had already escaped them once, he didn't want anyone else subjected to backwards parents, ever again.

"Can we go to McDonald's?" One of them asked – he wasn't sure who. They couldn't even wait a few minutes, as Will pulled away from the dance studio.

"I keep telling you guys, that that place isn't healthy!" Will rolled his eyes, they had to ask, every day.

"Awww, come on, Uncle," Kimberly complained.

"I'll make better hamburgers at home," Will mediated.

They groaned anyway.

Their two bedroom apartment was a cumbersome place, its cozy interior had to be quickly set up for two additional kids and Will attempted to make do. He sent them off to do their homework, as he got a start on supper. His brother's passing also included a small imbursement of money, meaning Will knew he'd want to start looking for a home, rather than living in the current cramped space. It was one thing that the kids didn't complain about though, it was their living arrangements. But Will wanted to do for them, better. Finding mattresses for them, and buying other necessities in a short span of time was a bit overwhelming, for all of them. He'd hope that would change once they got to some place bigger.

Getting up early, driving the kids to school and ballet class, was exhausting, even when he wasn't scheduled to photograph a wedding.

With all that being said, Will did enjoy the change of pace.

Years ago, he went on over his head, upon his arrival to NYC. As he already knew he was gay, New York was his first experience in that matter. No more just looking at hunky men in Life magazine. He quickly found out that the truck stop was the "go to" place for people like himself. A no-questions asked "encounter". He was practically addicted to the place.

After waffling in wanting to take a jaunt to the truck stops, Will had been feeling a bit cocky, he had received his first paycheck as a freelance photographer, and he felt like the king of the world, finally getting somewhere in life, that wasn't in Texas or dead end jobs.

He had the go-to places all figured out, so after eyeing a few men, some reciprocating, he found himself at the truck stop. The man he had finally "chosen", motioned his head to the back of one of the many truck trailers.

Heart beating, Will followed the unknown man into the dark container. He was immediately inundated by the smell. He even heard others engaging in their own affair.

* * *

Once the kids became a part of his life, Will became more focused on building his portfolio and finding plenty of work, preferring to do right, for them. He may not admit to having missed the truck stop, but he no longer let his inhibitions control him. Even as he looked back on the experience however, he was no longer interested in one-off encounters or being used as a tool for someone's momentary pleasure, he wanted something more.

Sure he'd have liked to date, and perhaps be serious with another man (even if no men seemed interested in this at all), but he didn't even know where or how to start, it was a new realm for him.

The splattering beef grease on his hand, brought him back to the present.

"Okay, you two, they're ready!" he called.

* * *

Will looked at the time, they were already late for the kids' dance class! Arriving a few minutes late, he nearly pushed the kids through the dance studio door. Nico stared at Will with disdain. Will responded by lowering his head and leaving immediately, he also had a wedding photoshoot scheduled between their dance class, and couldn't be any more late.

He wasn't hurting for cash, but money was money. And now especially having two more people in his life, Will's goal of a bigger house was fortuitous. Will also wanted a Christmas for the kids that would at least be passable, as it would be their first Christmas without their parents.

* * *

The phone hardly rang at the studio, but Nico kept it just in case parents had to call. And it just so happened to ring as class came to an end.

"Hey, Nico, it's Will, I'm at a payphone. Is it possible for you to take the kids to my place, and watch over them, both of them have keys to the apartment, and there should be food in the fridge. The bride and groom wanted more photos, and I had to go buy more rolls. Oh, and they'll ask to go to McDonald's, don't let them. And make sure they do their homework. That would be great if you could do that, thanks, bye!"

He didn't leave even leave room for Nico to object – he's not even a babysitter. He mumbled to himself, walking towards the two remaining kids, who had been waiting for their uncle.

"Well, looks like your uncle is going to be late… and I have to lock up," he mused.

They looked up in shock.

"I'm not leaving you two on the streets though," he chuckled darkly. "Not a very good uncle though, is he?" They chose not to answer him.

Nico put on his coat. "Actually, he wanted me to take you to his place, and stay as a babysitter." He mumbled the last part.

Nico led them out of the dance studio and to his car. "And of course he forgets to give me the address."

"I know where it is!" Kimberly suddenly yelled. She recited the address.

Nico cringed at her loud announcement. In his class, he expected obedience, he didn't care how they acted outside of his class. But to have loudmouthed children in the back of his car, was predictably jarring. He wasn't sure if he could survive the evening.

They hadn't even started driving 10 feet when one of them asked, "can we go to Mcdonald's?"

Nico was about to tell them off as per Will's request, but then suddenly thought otherwise. Perhaps a bit of revenge for being saddled with the kids.

"Suuuuuure," Nico responded. He made a slight detour, and suddenly the kids were bouncing out of the car, and into McDonald's, happy for their treat.

Nico ordered three meals and even got the kids a free toy each, a McWrist watch, which they happily put on [Happy Meals didn't debut until 1979]. If that didn't plainly say that they had gone to McDonald's, he didn't know what would.

Once they arrived at Will's apartment, Nico was astounded by the clutter. It wasn't mess, so much as just a lot of stuff.

"All of this stuff is from our parents' house." Kimberly answered Nico's curiosity.

He nodded, put up everyone's jacket into the closet and led them to the table to eat their food.

After their supper, Nico cleaned up and had them start their homework. He didn't know why he complied with Will's requests, he could have easily just dropped them off, and be on his own way.

He decided to pull out a book he had been reading, from his bag.

It wasn't long however until he was interrupted by Brian.

Nico looked up from his book. "Yes?" he asked.

"Ummm, I was wondering if you could help me with my homework…" he mumbled.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Nico put down his book, and followed the boy to his room.

Upon entering, he was surprised again about the clutter, and the room's makeshift move to a room stuffed with two kids. He knew the kids might have brought most of their belongings from their parents' place, but they didn't seem to have a lot of room in this small space. In fact the two kids hadn't been doing their homework at desks. But on their bed with a piece of wood underneath for a flat surface.

What surprised Nico even more was that their mattresses were without frames, just plainly on the ground. Nico surmised that Will hadn't had much time yet to have the kids properly moved in. He concluded that when he had the time he would look about making some bed frames. But then this suddenly got him thinking, he had never cared for anyone else (aside from his mother and sister), much less people he didn't associate outside of his Ballet class…

Brian was sitting on his bed, looking up eagerly awaiting.

"Alright, what did you need help with? Nico asked, attempting to find a seat.

* * *

Nico spent half an hour helping both kids do their homework, and they insisted that he watch them show off their toys once they were done.

Nico knew these kids needed some semblance of normalcy after their parents' deaths, and it seemed that being around an adult was the best thing for them. Nico couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy for Will. But all the same, he was glad Will was in their lives, now.

He smiled when Brian held up his Luke Skywalker figurine for Nico to see. Not to be out done, and also because she found her toys to be much more cool, Kimberly had her Kelly Garrett, Charlie's angel doll shoot her gun at Luke. Brian reacted by having Luke deflect it.

Nico watched them play, both bemused and trying to remember if he had been this easily enthralled as a child. One thing was for sure, he was glad that they were well-behaved.

Suddenly the two kids looked up.

"Uncle!" they exclaimed together.

"Hiya, kids, sorry about taking longer than usual, but I couldn't say no."

Nico got up and silently waved to the kids. He headed towards his coat, ready to leave.

"Uncle, look what we got!" Nico heard one of the kids exclaim. Nico chuckled to himself knowing what the kids were referring to.

Nico was putting on his shoes when the other man walked over.

"I guess, I should have expected that," Will chuckled. "I know I kind of pushed this on you, so thanks is still in order…"

Nico shrugged but nodded slightly, taking a look of the man in front of him. He hadn't really had a good look at him before. But Nico couldn't help feel as though he was being warmed by the sun, Will's smile was infectious. Nico couldn't understand why he suddenly felt this way, or why he wanted to dust off Will's hair of snowflakes. His heart beat as these new thoughts turned over in his head. They were quickly interrupted however, as Will continued to speak.

"In fact, I'll make it up to you. Since you're the dancing type I'll take you to the 'Saturday Night Fever' movie, this Friday. In fact, I can have Percy and Annabeth take care of the kids, after dance class."

Nico was about to object, when Will shoved a hastily scrawled paper with his phone number on it.

"Just in case," he breathed.

Nico hurriedly left the apartment, butterflies in his stomach and other myraid mixes of emotions. Accompanied by memories of his past flooding back to him.

His mom and sister, back in Italy, strolling through an outdoor market, in the warm summer sun. His mother laughing as his sister ran into a group of pigeons, scaring them away.

His thoughts began switching to Will, a glow of sunlight around his body – a warming aura. It abruptly came to an end when he slammed into a stranger while walking towards his car.

"Watch out, asshole!" The stranger complained.

Feeling flustered, and rooted back to reality, Nico made his way back to his car and back to his own apartment in what felt like moments.

* * *

Over the next week, Nico focused his efforts on building the two kids their badly needed bedframes, calculating the measurements he thought he needed for a single sized mattress. He never asked permission from the manager, but he figured they wouldn't mind, or indeed notice, that a few pieces were gone. And since it was nearing Christmas, no one was there to bother him either. He rationalised, to himself that these were never Christmas presents, as this would be too imposing.

The Thursday, before Nico's Friday ballet class, Nico phoned Will up and told him to stay home for the next hour. Confused, Will agreed.

To say the kids and Will were elated, was an understatement. The upgrade to their sleeping arrangements, caused them to start celebrating by jumping on their new bed – when it had all been set up.

Nico blanched in horror, hoping his creations could hold out from the stress. Thankfully it stood the test. An added bonus to the bed frames was that now the kids could shove a bunch of stuff under their beds, allowing for more space in their room.

As the days went by, Nico was invited several times to their place, either to decorate the Christmas tree or some other errand. He didn't mind as it was not only a change of pace, but better than being lonely at his apartment.

Even the kids enjoyed seeing another side of their dance instructor they had never seen before. As their instructor, he was often strict and precise, demanding the best of his students, but as Will's friend, he seemed more open and aloof. Something they came to enjoy.

* * *

Will and Nico walked through the mattress store, testing every mattress possible.

"How about this one?" Nico asked, sitting and bouncing on the mattress end.

"Hmm, I'm not sure…" Will clearly had something on his mind, and it wasn't mattresses.

Nico gave him an enquiring look, as they left the store unsatisfied with the selection, and lack of sales.

"You know a lot about my family, now. But I hardly know anything about yours." Will reasoned.

Nico was taken aback by the sudden enquiry. "Oh. Well, it's not that interesting, my father still lives in Italy, a mortician of all careers. Ironic, that it was he who had to bury my mother and sister…"

"Oh, Nico, I'm so sorry." Will wanted to physically reassure the other man, but Will recognized that's not what Nico would have wanted.

"I'm over it, whatever…" Nico scoffed and brushed it off. "I mean, I don't know why Brian and Kimberly can't get their own act together. They still seem kind of depressed."

Will stopped dead. "Nico, they're just kids… And it's Christmas…"

Nico simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you haven't yet accepted what happened to your mom and sister," Will smartly reasoned.

Nico shrugged it off, and Will never brought it up again.

* * *

Nico finished their last ballet class of the season with gusto, showing the kids what they could expect to see, if they continued after the Christmas break, hoping to keep their interest. It was usually this time of year where, as a result of Christmas and losing interest, that kids usually dropped out.

However, the kids, and the few adults watching all clapped at his demonstration. Nico turned the music off, and finished the class.

Will approached him, and Nico immediately set out on his apology.

"I'm sorry about the other day," he mumbled.

"No worries," the bright man countered, smiling.

Nico became flustered again, blushing slightly.

"Still on for that movie then?" Will asked. "I got tickets in advance as I think the theatre will be packed. Hope you didn't forget."

It was the only thing Nico had been thinking about (aside from apologizing).

"Yeah… yeah…" Nico said dismissively. He grabbed his coat, and led the other man out the door, locking up.

"Hope you're into disco music, and hetero romance," Will joked.

Nico perked up at the last comment, but decided not to pursue it.

* * *

After the film the two of them walked back to Nico's car. Both men avidly talked about the film. They also both secretly agreed that John Travolta had the moves, but definitely had the looks.

"I just wish Tony had fallen in love with a man instead," Will mused. "I mean, I could probably out dance him." Will performed some mock disco moves as he slid to the car.

Nico cleaned off the car and side glanced at the other man as he performed his moves. It had been snowing heavily outside, since the film had started. Nico's ears twitched this time, upon hearing Will's latest comment, His heart beat quicker.

"Are you good at disco dancing?" Nico finally spoke up.

"Are you kidding me?" Will looked at his watch. "We still have three more hours until the kids get dropped off. Here, head to 254 W 54th Street, I know a place."

* * *

Nico pulled up to Studio 54, a recently reopened nightclub. Music was playing from the entrance.

"Let's start with a few beers," Will encouraged.

Nico rolled his eyes and agreed, 'liquid courage' was just the thing he needed right now.

After a few drinks, both Nico and Will felt a bit more loose, getting more into the music.

"So you're a ballet man, want me to show you how it's done, disco style?" Will goaded.

"You're thaaaaat good, are you?" Nico slurred, he could never hold his alcohol.

As though on cue, the exact song from the film they had just been watching began to play. Beegee's "Stayin' Alive" blared, as the crowd cheered to their latest favourite song.

Will and Nico took to the flashing lights dance floor, facing off. Will started cascading around a small area to get some room. The people complied, looking in earnest, hoping to see some sweet moves. He started out slow with the sprinkler and other simple moves but went into more complex movements. The crowd cheered at Will's skill and precision. Will pointed at Nico to take over.

Nico, in turn, waved Will off, and immediately jumped into the splits. The crowd gasped, and cheered. Nico bent and contorted into complex moves, in complete rhythm with the music. The crowd ate it up, clapping with the rhythm of the music. The crowd cheered wildly as the song came to an end. And out of a high from his swagger, Nico finished his dance with a slap on Will's ass.

Nico had clearly won, but Will's brighten cheeks indicated he was having just as much fun. He was however, speechless in what he had just seen (and felt).

They danced for another hour, together, until Will decided it was time for them to go. He offered to drive as Nico was still in a bit in recovery mode.

* * *

When Will invited Nico upstairs to his apartment, Nico could feel his heart was beating fast, still on a high from earlier in the evening.

"The kids still have another hour with Annabeth and Percy, if you wanted to stay and have a coffee, and sober up a little…" Will offered.

Nico nodded, smiling stupidly at the other man and followed him up the stairs. Will opened his apartment door, and they both walked in. Their shoes were still wet from the snowy weather outside. The small mat at the door's entrance didn't provide them a lot of room, however. They were practically against each other, attempting not to get the floor wet.

Suddenly in his behest to remove his shoes, Will turned around and slammed Nico against the closed door, kissing him deeply, unable to contain himself any further.

And, in this moment, Nico felt sure of himself, he fell in step with the other man, and kissed back.

"Let's move this to my room," he whispered in Nico's ear.

* * *

After his 'frist time', Nico was surprised it had even taken place. It was new, and he was still inebriated. He got cleaned up quickly in the bathroom and quickly gathered his clothing strewn across the floor and put them on. He hurriedly left the building without as much as a goodbye, and headed back to his car. On his way back he noticed Percy and Annabeth leading the kids back to their uncle's place. Thankfully they did not see him.

Safely back at his own place, Nico collapsed on his bed, unable to come to terms what had just transpired. As he drifted off to sleep he surmised that he wish to have nothing to do with the other man.

* * *

Will had some weddings to photograph. The Christmas season often brought in a lot of Snow and Christmas themed weddings, which kept him busy. He did so, with an extra kick to his step, still on the high of the previous night. He didn't remember it all, but he had never felt this way for another man, ever. His elation, did not go unseen.

Even his niece and nephew noticed a difference, when they went out Christmas food shopping, and last minute gifts.

As the days past however, Will did not get a phone call back from the other man. Nor did he seem to pick up when Will phoned him several times during the day.

Christmas day was approaching, and Will began to worry. He wondered if he had done something wrong. Perhaps he was going too fast with Nico, and Nico wasn't ready. Or maybe this was all Nico's fault. All these questions, insecurities and more broiled in Will's mind. Even so far as hoping that Nico hadn't died.

* * *

Rather than think on his budding feelings for the other man, Nico decided to brood and cut contact with the outside world. Even on the eve of Christmas Eve. He also may have had a little more wine. After his 'dalliance' with Will, Nico remained indoors attempting to reconcile what had transpired. He had liked the sex (or what he could remember of it), but the question always came back to why he wanted to push it all away.

After a number of beers, he started to get cocky, and in his head he began to rationalize that what he had done was totally fine. In fact he had been feeling so cocky, he somehow managed to find the letter his father had sent him before moving to New York, several years ago.

It immediately reminded of his mom and sister. He then became angry with himself, thinking that they should be here, celebrating "Natale" with him. His father had indicated in the letter that he wanted to talk and visit with him. And yet, as far as Nico was concerned his father might as well have killed them himself. He continued to read the letter in his stupor, nonetheless, and noticed his father's phone number.

In all his gusto, Nico began dialing the number. He got connected.

Hello? a groggy Italian voice spoke.

Hello, faaaaaather, Nico slurred.

N-ni-co? The older man responded, suddenly more awake – it was after 2am on the 24th of December.

Nico continued his diatribe. It was your fault that Bianca and Mom died.

There was a pause Nico, how could you say that? After what we've been through… Wait are you okay?

No, I'm not okay. Nico admitted, more truthfully than he intended.

Nico, let me visit, where do you live now?

Nico began chuckling and listed the first address that came to mind, and immediately hung up.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Will heard a knock at the door and immediately hoped it would be Nico, he was disappointed instead, to see a tired old man.

"Nico?" The old man questioned.

"Uh, no, wrong address." Will replied, very confused.

The man poked his head through Will's entrance, as though expecting to see his son in there.

"I do know him, though," Will offered.

The man pulled out an English-Italian dictionary, and handed it to Will. Taking it, Will quickly flipped through it, pointing at the English word "know" and saying slowly, while pointing to himself that he knows Nico. He didn't bother trying to say the Italian word, knowing he would butcher it.

In turn, the old man pointed at the word "father". And Will finally connected the dots.

"Who's at the door, Uncle?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh, one second," Will replied.

After several more minutes of pointing at words in the dictionary, Will was able to relay that Nico must have accidentally given his father the wrong address.

Not wanting to be rude, Will allowed him in his apartment and conveyed that he could take a seat on the couch as he prepared some coffee.

As Will prepared the drink he told his niece the situation, to the now two curious kids, trying to rationalise his current situation.

"How does Mr. Di Angelo forget his own address?"

Will shrugged sympathetically, and picked up the rotary phone and hoped beyond hope that Nico would pick up. Instead, as Will expected, there was no answer. However, he gave decided to take a risk, if Nico wasn't home, he could possibly be at one more place.

* * *

Mr. Di Angelo, Brian, Kimberly and Will, all packed into Will's station wagon, and pulled up to the Ballet studio. They bustled in the entrance (which thankfully was unlocked), hoping to find the young man there.

Nico was dancing, gracefully, with his eyes closed, to Johann Strauss. He danced in formations that even Brian and Kimberly were not familiar with.

Brian leaned in to his Uncle whispering, "we've never seen him dance like this before."

They stood transfixed, as Nico performed to a yet unseen audience. Both Mr. Di Angelo and Will knew nothing about Ballet, but in this moment they felt drawn in. As though Nico's performance were laid bare; his emotions spilling out of him. Both Will and Mr. Di Angelo felt like they wanted to reach out and help the dancing man with his burden.

Finally, as the music came to an end, Nico came to a rest. He looked at the mirror out of habit, and suddenly breathed in sharply, as he heard a round of clapping.

Father? Nico exclaimed, speaking Italian. "Will?"

His father nodded as Nico ran over to his group. Nico went to go shake his hand. His father ignored that, and instead kissed his son on each cheek and brought him into a hug, while sobbing deeply.

Any thought of embarrassment on Nico's behalf was pushed aside from the emotional reunion. It had been about 10 years since he had last seen his father after all.

That was beautiful. I take it then you have found your 'American Dream'? The elder Di Angelo asked, pulling away from his son.

Nico nodded slightly.

And has that found you peace? His father pressed on, starring into his son's watering eyes.

Nico looked at his father forlornly, shaking slightly. He knew his father was referring to the accidents, first his mother, then his sister. He hoped his move to America would have fixed his aching heart. It hadn't. He looked at Will, not even this wonderful human being could fix, that hole in his heart.

Reading Nico's response like any father, Mr. Di Angelo spoke again. Like you, I pushed everyone who cares or cared about me away. Afraid, perhaps of losing more. I know I wasn't there for you, in our time of need. We never grieved together, and I think that's what caused us to drift away.

Nico, had tears in his eyes as his father said what he probably wanted to say for years.

Will didn't know what they were talking about, but it was clearly an emotional conversation. But he too had things to say.

"Nico, what you have done for myself and the kids, I could never repay. All the hardships the kids have gone through, and you were there for them, even when you hadn't realised. They were devastated after you had practically disappeared."

The kids nodded in agreement.

"I- I got scared…" Nico replied simply, blushing slightly.

"We're scared too, in a way, I'm not a father, and these two, and I can't imagine what they've been through. But you brightened our day and we want to brighten yours. And well… I'm sorry for that other night, you weren't ready, and I took things too far…" Will hoped his Niece and Nephew didn't understand what he referred to, but he still had to apologise.

Nico nodded, "but how does my father fit into all of this?"

"He said you had phoned him and apparently gave my address on accident. He took the first flight to New York, possible."

"Oh…" Nico blushed again. He turned back to his father.

I'm sorry I cut you out for all those years, how can we ever mend what we have? Nico sniffed.

I as well, son. And you can start by showing us another Ballet performance. The old man smiled.

Nico blushed again, feeling a weight lift from him and chuckling a little as well. He traipsed back to the boom box to put the song on again, happier than ever, to have an audience.

* * *

Nico was back on the road again. He had locked up the dance studio, and Will invited him and his father over for Christmas dinner. Mr. Di Angelo insisted that he cook some Italian dish, though with all the stores closed on Christmas day, his options were limited.

Is New York traffic always this slow? His father asked.

One perk of America I am not fond of. Nico laughed.

So is Will… Mr. Di Angelo started.

A friend… Err well, maybe more. Wait, you knew? Nico interrupted.

A father's intuition, the old smiled. You'll have to tell me more about him, he doesn't know any Italian.

Nico laughed, Should I tell him to get started?

* * *

AROUND 40 YEARS LATER

"Grandpa, you told that story last year."

"It's a good story." Will countered fiddling with his ring. He still had to get used to it on his finger – even though it had been a year since they had been married.

"I agree!" Percy joked, with Annabeth nodding along in agreement, snuggling together at the fireplace with egg nog.

"Is that old man bothering you, kids?" Nico asked walking into the living room of the same house that Will and Nico purchased some 30 years ago.

"Nonno!"[Italian for Grandpa] the kids chastised him.

Nico ignored them and kissed his husband on the lips as he held up a mistletoe above his head.

Not like he needed an excuse anyway.


End file.
